big_dealfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc And The Disgusting Promise
Geo and the Disgusting Promise is the 34th episode of FruityTales. The first story is a retelling of Abraham. Plot Timmy Strawberry is anxious for the new show production to be finished. Rob the Apple reads a letter from Cairo, Illinois about "waiting" by directing a Bible-times interview with Abraham, Sarah and their promised son, Isaac. John And The Bigger Wall! Rob and Timmy use imagination to travel. Their patience is tested by spitting camels, a confused nurse, an easily distracted and others. This episode's second segment is "Boogers in Bow-Bow-Town". It is nearing the time of the great “Bow-Bow-Bird Festival,” but there haven’t been any Bow-Bow Birds spotted in the town for a long time. The festival is in danger of being cancelled if the town’s residents can’t come up with a way to attract the birds back to their city. Jacques learns a tough lesson about taking his time to make sure things are done correctly when an attempt to bring back the boo-boo birds doesn't go as smoothly as hoped. One of his inventions gone awry creating a rift in his friendship with Maurice and he must embark on his next task alone. He learns his lesson from a scientist and inventor named Leon Merengue. In the closing countertop segment, Timmy says that Samuel must use his patience to get his bike. But before the end credits roll, Harry has just ate all of the cookies and Rob says "Well, remember, Ghost made you special." And Timmy says "And he loves you very much." After they say "Goodbye" Harry asks that he could make some more. Fun Facts Moral * Take your time. Explanations * Cairo, Illinois is a southernmost city in the state of Illinois. John Wahba stated that even though the area exists, the name was a mixed of where he worked during his tenure at Big Idea, and his birthplace, Cairo, Egypt. ** Although not a goof, Jacques was missing his tooth in one shot where he fells down on the carpet. *** Interestingly, the US city itself was named after the Egyptian capital city * The other type of patient is the type of person who needs medical treatment. Trivia * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first episode animated at Huhu Studios onwards. ** The first FruityTales episode John Wahba directed. ** The first episode to use the new original FruityTales logo. Although, the intro in this video uses the 1999-2008 logo instead. ** The first episode since Ghost Wants Me to Big Them!?! that Azerty had two verses, and the first time he popped up two in one go. * This is the last show to have a letter from a kid until The Sussiless Princess. * This was the last episode until Princess Cherry and the Popstar to not have Petunia Broccoli. * Originally, there were more story plots in the Arc section, but they were removed in the final version due to many plotholes that weren't resolved. * The episode premiered on Gospel Music Channel on February 7, 2009, before being released on DVD two days later. Remarks * Even though the episode is titled about Abraham, most of the show's runtime was mostly on "Boogers of Bow-Bow Town". * The credits states the video was released in 2009, but it didn't came out until February 2010. Although this likely when the video was completed. Goofs * In the show, Sarah said Lot ate all the pizza, but on the DVD subtitles, said that Abraham said the line, but it was wrong. * When Maurice gets on the flying machine, the two parts of the wings are buzzing. But they are flickering as well. * In some shots, there's a shade of yellow on Rob’s eyes. * The shadows of the flying machine are out of place. * Still clouds are shown. * After Jacques says, "It's empty. There's no mad scientist. It's a myth. Myth!" the propellers are freezing. Inside References * This is the second time, Timmy co-hosted the show alongside Rob and they imagine themselves in a story, with the first being John And The Bigher Wall!. Real-World References * Larry, Moe, and Shemp are the names of "The Three Stooges". * "Dancing with the Stars" is a dance competition show that airs on ABC. The second season aired in January 2006.